


Легендарность

by trololonasty



Category: Smallville
Genre: F/M, Humor, Oblivious, Romance, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-07 00:07:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18861727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trololonasty/pseuds/trololonasty
Summary: Эти двое будут легендарны. А Лоис будет наблюдать за всем с первых рядов.





	Легендарность

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Epicosity](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/481861) by sarcastic_fina. 



Вместе они – нечто красивое. Она хотела бы сказать «совершенное», но эта фраза избита, да и она не настолько наивна. Разумеется, они будут ссориться, причём, вероятно, довольно часто, учитывая их упрямые натуры, к тому же, совершенство давно устарело. И всё равно у неё в душе что-то теплится, и Лоис даже не собирается этого отрицать.

 _Надежда_.

Она так долго наблюдала, как её младшая двоюродная сестра страдает: она была свидетельницей её разочарований, несчастий, ошибок, бывших парней – сплошной кавардак и неразбериха. Но сейчас у неё в голове постоянно крутится мысль, что, может быть, на этот раз всё будет иначе. Возможно, Оливер станет _Тем Самым_.

Лоис не могла сказать, что никогда не думала того же относительно себя и обаятельного миллионера. Было больно осознать, что они не подходят друг другу так, как им того хотелось бы, но теперь она понимала. Ему было суждено совершать великие дела, а она была не готова делить его со всем миром. Возможно, ей руководил эгоизм или инстинкт самосохранения, или, кто знает, чёрт возьми, может, это была судьба, ведь они, как оказалось, в конце концов предназначались для других людей.

Независимо от того, что именно послужило причиной их разрыва, настало время, когда Лоис могла спокойно смотреть на Оливера Куина, улыбающегося своей широкой, тёплой, завораживающей улыбкой другой женщине. На его лице она чётко и ясно видела отражение любви, глубочайшей привязанности и бесконечного желания защищать ту, на кого был направлен его взгляд. И в глубине души Лоис не испытывала и тени сомнения, что он, этот в прошлом не знающий себе равных прожигатель жизни, откровенно и по уши влюблён в Хлою Салливан – её младшую двоюродную сестру, миниатюрную, фигуристую блондинку на пятнадцатисантиметровых каблуках, чьей предприимчивости и смекалки хватило бы на шестерых; замученную рутиной, сосредоточенную, осторожную Хлою.

Она назвала это развлечением – безобидным, без обязательств и ярлыков. Они просто _развлекались_.

Лоис мысленно фыркнула.

Знала она то или нет, Хлоя встретила достойного соперника. Сейчас или в скором будущем её иллюзии будут развеяны и она, метафорически выражаясь, «встретится с  асфальтом», и хотя ей вряд ли это понравится, верный Оливер будет рядом, чтобы поймать её. Ей будет больно, стена, которой она в последнее время отгородилась от внешнего мира, будет пробита, но это окажется к лучшему. Ей, бесспорно, нужно было развлечься – даже очень, если хотите знать. И если ей хотелось думать, что это подразумевает под собой занятия гимнастикой в кровати с Олли, её товарищем по борьбе за правду и справедливость, – пожалуйста. Но Лоис было не провести, она всё поняла сразу же, как только поймала их с поличным, одетых в одинаковые халаты, в той гостинице.  

Она непроизвольно ухмыльнулась.

Эти двое будут легендарны. Они станут следующей Бранджелиной! Любители посплетничать просто сойдут с ума. А Лоис будет наблюдать за всем с первых рядов: начиная с полнейшего отрицания чего-то большего до постепенно расцвета очевидной любви. С попкорном в руках, она будет пристально следить за каждым их движением, сигналом и словом и станет свидетельницей зарождения _Хлолли_ , величайшей истории любви в мире.

Ну, разумеется, помимо _Клоис_. Возможно, их история и не окажется на страницах журналов рядом с обсуждением последнего выхода Мишель Обамы, и, может быть, их с Кларком не станут сравнивать с парочками, вроде Тома и Кэти, но что с того? У них есть укромное любовное гнёздышко, и их личная жизнь не привлекает внимание назойливых фотографов. Так что вперёд, Хлоя, Оливер и их легендарность, которую они не замечают; они с Кларком будут отрываться на заднем плане.

Лоис заметила, что её мысли свернули куда-то не туда.

Она внимательно наблюдала за этими двоими, которых обманом заставила пойти на парное свидание (которое, по словам Хлои, не являлось свиданием, но _ещё как_ являлось, по мнению Лоис). Она знала, что смехотворно широкая улыбка на её лице, должно быть, их ужасно напрягала.

Хлоя и Оливер переглянулись. Лоис называла это «Мы-Говорим-Без-Слов-Потому-Что-Слишком-Хорошо-Знаем-Друг-Друга»-взглядом. Может быть, она даже тихонько хихикнула, только это вряд ли, потому что Лоис _никогда_ не хихикала.

— Ладно… Может, тебе стоит уменьшить потребление кофеина? — предположила Хлоя, глядя на неё во все глаза. — Тест на наркотики тоже не помешает… Ты ничего не хочешь нам сказать? Нам пора принимать какие-то меры?

— Я свободен в понедельник, — отозвался Оливер с полуулыбкой, не упуская шанса блеснуть остроумием. — Воскресенье забито полностью, да и вторник, кажется, занят… А как у тебя, Напарник? Можем сопоставить графики, чтобы выбрать подходящее время. Позовём Эмиля для заключительного диагноза.

Ухмыльнувшись Лоис, он добавил:

— Не беспокойся о деньгах. Мы отправим тебя в лучший реабилитационный центр, и ты снова станешь прежней, всего лишь немного сумасшедшей Лоис в самые короткие сроки.

— Ха-ха-ха, — Лоис закатила глаза. — Ваша взяла, я скрываю свои эмоции не так хорошо, как я думала. Может, у меня просто хороший день, и мне хочется улыбаться. Я имею на это право?

— Конечно… — Хлоя медленно кивнула. — Если только ты не строишь планы относительно нас. Мне кажется, будто я слышу, как ты сатанински смеёшься у меня в голове… Это меня беспокоит.

Лоис пфыкнула. На счастье, она заметила Кларка, появившегося как раз в нужный момент, чтобы отвлечь её любимую, игнорирующую очевидное парочку от дальнейших расспросов. Но она всё равно не могла избавиться от знающей улыбки, когда по правую руку от неё сидел невероятно привлекательный Кларк, а напротив – находящиеся в шаге от легендарности Хлолли. 

Только когда Кларк посмотрел на неё так же странно, как до него Хлоя и Оливер, она постаралась сбавить обороты. Лоис не могла допустить, чтобы они догадались, что она _знала_  то, чего они не знали или, точнее сказать, избегали, как чумы. Она не должна была вмешиваться, и поэтому ей приходилось делать вид, что она не думает, что их отношения превратятся в цветы, подарки и _обязательства_ , хотя она видела, что всё к этому и идёт. И _что с того_ , что внутри себя она хлопала в ладоши и приплясывала от радости! Она была рада за них – это не преступление. Им давно уже было пора перестать жить своим, мягко говоря, не особо счастливым прошлым. И если ей придётся быть незаметным болельщиком, втайне поддерживающим их, не привлекая к себе внимания, – ладно. Она не против. Потому что она з _нает_  то, в чём они боятся признаться друг другу и самим себе.

Оливер Куин и Хлоя Салливан почти совершенны. Настолько, насколько это вообще возможно в нашем мире. Так что да, вместе они – нечто красивое. Ещё только расцветающее, но в будущем – великолепное, потрясающее их самих и всех, кто станет тому свидетелем. А желание Лоис стать тётей милых, отпадных блондинчиков – это всего лишь ещё один плюс!


End file.
